


Suyeol drabbles!

by Charl_SUYEOL62



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!SuYeol, M/M, other EXO members included, suyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charl_SUYEOL62/pseuds/Charl_SUYEOL62
Summary: Random ideas I get of suyeol and have to write them downThis ship does not get enough appreciation than it shouldIt's precious, so for all the special, amazing people who do ship this...Enjoy!Ps. This is cross posted from my Asianfanfics and my tumblr so if you see the same story on either, it's mePps. I know my name is misleading. I still do ship KrisHo but my Suyeol has taken over my heart and otp place on my list so..





	1. Food fight

Chanyeol stared in awe as he watched his tiny husband attempt to feed their youngest son, food.

"C'mon Jongin, you have to eat your vegetables in order to grow tall and strong like your Papa."

Jongin crossed his tiny arms over his chest and shook his head, tightly closing his mouth so his appa couldn't feed him. 

Junmyeon sighed, but didn't give up. He held the spoon near his 2 year-old's mouth and cooed Jongin to open his mouth. "Nini, you have to eat them. Look at your hyung, he ate his vegetables and look how big he's got." 

Jongin looked over at his 5 year-old brother, finishing the rest of his dinner. Junmyeon thought he won when Jongin was opening his mouth, but instead the toddler decided to speak. "Dae-Dae isn't big, he's small like you, appa."

Chanyeol had been silent throughout the conversation but now decided to help his husband with their stubborn son. 

"Jongin," he said sternly. "You wanna be tall like me?" The boy nodded. "You want dessert?" The boy nodded again, enthusiastically. "Then you have to eat your dinner. Okay?" 

Jongin stayed quiet, like he was deep in thought. Chanyeol turned to Junmyeon and kissed his temple. "Why don't you and Jongdae clean the empty plates and I'll get Jongin to eat?"

Junmyeon nodded and collected his, Chanyeol's and Jongdae's plates while going into the kitchen, the five year-old following. 

"Now Jongin, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one do you want?" Chanyeol said, seeing how much Jongin got Junmyeon's stubbornness.

Chanyeol knew his child would give up soon but what he didn't expect was a small handful of rice being chucked at his face. 

"What?" 

He was about to tell Jongin but the sound of the little boy's giggles made him smile. He got too distracted and missed the little hand grabbing a handful of food. Chanyeol gasped, dramatically and wiped the food off, grabbing a small handful and throwing it at the toddler.

"Oh, it's on." Chanyeol declared before the two had a food fight.

Junmyeon hearing the commotion came into the dining room seeing his giant kid of a husband and his youngest kid throwing food at each other. He was about to say something when Chanyeol took Jongin out of his high chair and rolled on the floor with the baby in his arms. Jongdae, who had come with his father, decided to join his brother and papa on the floor shouting, "Floor fight!"

Junmyeon watched as they all tumbled around the floor. He smiled to see his family giggling and laughing. He looked at Chanyeol and couldn't think about a life without him. Plus, he tried to excuse the thought of how hot Chanyeol looked clothes all ruffled, hair in a mess and heavy breathing like they've just had...

He coughed out loud, gaining the attention of the three boys. "Urm... Sorry to spoil the fun but you guys need to go clean yourselves and I'll clean up."

"I'll help." Chanyeol volunteered, leading the boys to the bathroom. "Jongdae, help Jongin, 'kay?"

The little boy nodded before Chanyeol left the room to go help Junmyeon clean the food up from the floor. After 10 minutes they had finished cleaning and assumed the boys went to play in their bedrooms. 

Junmyeon had just threw away the las but if the mess when he turned to Chanyeol, with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Couldn't you have waited until our children were old enough to help us clean?" Junmyeon asked, walking towards the taller male.

"What? Jongin started it." Chanyeol answered, wrapping his arms around the smaller a waist.

"Chanyeol, Jongin is 2. He's still a baby."

"Yeah, I'm 25 and a man-child, what's your point?"

Junmyeon sighed in frustration. "I haven't got one."

"Aww Junnie, don't be mad." Chanyeol swayed them side-to-side as he peppered Junmyeon's neck with kisses.

"Hey, I'm still your hyung." Junmyeon playfully hit him on the arm.

"Yep, my hyung, my lover, my husband, my soulmate, my father to my children."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the younger's cheesiness and curled his hand around the base of Chanyeol's neck to connect their lips together in a sweet kiss.

He giggled before saying, "I love you too, dork."

\---

A/N: coz I'm a sucker for domestic!suyeol


	2. Cupcake surprise

Junmyeon wrapped his coat tighter around his small body to block the cold weather out as he was walking down the street.

He had just finished his long, long, stressful day at work and decided to visit his favourite café.

The bell chimed above the door as he opened it, the warmth hitting him in the face. He sighed at the heat before walking further into the café, where he was met with a way-to-excited employee.

"Hey, Baek."

"Hey, Junmyeon-hyung. How was work?" Baekhyun asked, already getting to work on Junmyeon's drink. 

Junmyeon was a regular customer and always got the same thing: hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows, cream and chocolate sprinkles. He was first scared of Baekhyun but soon got used to the excited puppy. They were close now, always talking and hanging out when they both didn't have work.

"Stressful." Junmyeon answered looking around the café, noticing how empty it is, only seeing a few students from the college down the street would come and do some work.

While Baekhyun was making his drink, Junmyeon couldn't help but avert his eyes to the back of the café, looking for a certain someone.

Baekhyun noticing his gaze, smirked and finished make the hot chocolate, handing it to Junmyeon.

"He's in the back, making some more pastries."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Junmyeon avoided eye contact, staring at his shoes before walking to a table in front of the window.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes which went unnoticed by the older as he was too busy looking out the window.

Junmyeon was staring out at the streets. It looked so pretty with the street lamps lit up. The weather had just gone cold enough, that it started to snow a bit. He smiled unconsciously to himself, but suddenly jolted when he felt warm lips on his cheek. His head snapped round to see his tall, dorky boyfriend, that had flour on his cheeks and clothes including flour patches on his red apron.

"Chanyeol!" Junmyeon put his chocolate down before standing up and tightly hugging Chanyeol. 

"Hey, Jun." Chanyeol said, bringing Junmyeon closer. He chuckled to himself while kissing the side of Junmyeon's head. "How was work?"

"Hard. I'm so tired. I'm just gonna have my hot chocolate, then get home, have a bath and sleep." Junmyeon sighed out before pulling away from Chanyeol, picking his mug up again.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "And where do I fit in these plans." He asked.

"You get to drive me home, run my bath and then we can cuddle while I fall asleep in your arms." Junmyeon answered, saying that last bit dramatically, gaining the attention from the few other customers in the cafe. He blushed in embarrassment before looking back at Chanyeol.

"Sounds like a good plan." Chanyeol smiled. He let out an 'oh' as if he remembered something. Junmyeon raised his eyebrow in question. "I have something to make you feel better. Wait here." 

Chanyeol quickly, but softly kissed Junmyeon on the lips before disappearing in the back of the cafe. Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun to ask where Chanyeol was going, but the other male just shrugged and carried on wiping the sides.

Instead of standing, Junmyeon decided just to sit and wait for Chanyeol to come back. He turned his chair so he could see if Chanyeol was going to come out.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol had emerged from the room, with one hand behind his back and came to sit in front of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tried to see what was behind the taller male's back but Chanyeol blocked his view. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat before handing Junmyeon a medium sized cupcake with vanilla and chocolate frosting. "I hope this makes you feel better."

Junmyeon smiled and kissed Chanyeol's cheek before bring the cupcake to mouth. He opened his mouth ready to take bite when a startled voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Chanyeol apologised to the other customers before turning to Junmyeon. 

"What's wrong, Yeollie?" Junmyeon asked, concerned that his boyfriend had just shouted in a panic voice.

"Urm.. Nothing. Just...take...be careful."

Junmyeon looked confused but proceeded to take a bite. The first bite was heaven. Chanyeol knew how to make good cupcakes. That was one of the reasons Junmyeon loves Chanyeol more and more each day, his baking, his cupcakes. He felt his day getting better with each chew.

He couldn't wait to have the second bite so he quickly chewed the first one. His eyes averted his boyfriend, who looked odd and nervous? The second bite... And Junmyeon felt his teeth clashed with something hard. He pulled the cupcake away from his mouth and looked at the object buried half in and half out of the cupcake.

His eyes widened when he realised what it is. 

"C-chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol smiled while taking the cupcake out of the smaller male's hands and took the ring out of it. He took it into his long fingers and held it in front of Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, I love you so much. We've known each other for 7 years, 5 of them being together as a couple. I've had this ring for a couple of months and I've never known when to ask you. And seeing as my cafe is one of your favourite places in the world, I thought why not. So, Kim Junmyeon, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, becoming Park Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon let a tear slip and was still in shock that he couldn't answer, so nodding was his only option. Chanyeol grinned and placed the ring on Junmyeon's slim fingers, having a perfect fit. 

Junmyeon jumped out of his chair and hugged Chanyeol. The taller male wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's waist to hold him firm, so he wouldn't fall. Junmyeon pulled back and cupped Chanyeol's cheeks before pressing their lips together.

They both pulled away and looked at the few customers, clapping their hands. The loudest clap came from behind the counter. Junmyeon and Chanyeol both turned to Baekhyun to see him lowering his phone and fanning his hand in front of his eyes.

"I'll send it to you, Chanyeol." He said before running into the staff room.

The newly engaged couple looked at each other before laughing. "I'm keeping that video, Jun."

"Alright, Mr Park. Just because I love you." Junmyeon smiled sweetly before kissing Chanyeol once more.

After the kiss they both stood up, Chanyeol got rid of his apron, putting it on the counter for Baekhyun to put away and took Junmyeon's hand in his own to lead them out into the cafe car park where Junmyeon's car was parked. 

Chanyeol opened the passenger door for his fiancé to get in, after going to the driver's seat to drive them home.

Junmyeon turned to look at the other male and smiled at how concentrated Chanyeol was on the road. "I'm not tired anymore." He said.

Chanyeol smirked, while briefly looking at Junmyeon and saying, "Oh. Then I'll just make you tired."

\---

Okay....

Thankyou for all the support. I'm so happy with all the kudos on AO3 and the subscribers and up votes on AFF. Thankyou so much, I love you!

Send me some ideas. I'm always open for them...


	3. Imagine #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little imagining type of thing I decided to try out. There will be more like these with Suyeol. But this was more about Junmyeon and the members more than Suyeol but the Suyeol is there! Enjoy! :)

Imagine Junmyeon standing on the stage looking out at all the EXO fans in 2021. Its their 10 year anniversary. It's been 10 years since they debuted. Junmyeon is so happy. He can't stop smiling. He's worked so hard to be where he is right now. There's been ups and downs but they've all got through together. The eight other boys standing on the stage with him. Plus the three who are off doing their own things. He's so proud. His thoughts are interrupted by a massive weight on his shoulder, he turns his head to see Chanyeol's pearly whites grinning down at him. He smiles back as Chanyeol leans down to whisper in his ear, "you did it. we did it! All of us together. This is what we've wanted. Thankyou for being an amazing leader. You doing great even if we are just a bunch of idiots." And Junmyeon would nod and agree silently with the taller male, who still is hanging on his shoulders, but he doesn't mind. He would do anything for his members. He's their leader. He almost misses the tiny kiss Chanyeol leaves at the back of his neck before the weight isn't there anymore and he smiles again, trying to hold back his tears. He looks around the stadium and sees his maknaes being little shits like always. He sees Minseok being the responsible eldest, but also acting like the youngest too. Yixing is tuning his guitar, getting ready for his solo, because he's always so compassionate about his music. Kyungsoo is too busy trying not to kill a certain Byun Baekhyun, but Junmyeon knows he likes the attention from the eldest beagle. He looks over at the other side of the stadium and sees Jongdae piggy backing Chanyeol while laughing. Chanyeol catches Junmyeon's gaze and sends him a quick wink before trying to Buck jongdae off. Junmyeon wouldn't swap this for the world. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with his family and his lover, because they are so important to him.


End file.
